Rosario Vampire: World War Monsters
by DutifulAlloy
Summary: Fairy Tale is back and plots quietly to take over the human world. In the mist of war, Tsukune's class at Yokai Academy graduates separating him from Moka and the others as he travels back to the endangered human world. Will he ever see Moka again? Will the humans and Just monsters be able to fight this menace by working together? New Characters Included.
1. Introduction Chapter

_**Rosario Vampire: World War Monsters**_

Hello, I'm Dutifulalloy and for the first time I'm writing a R+V story. Now, I know most of you are interested in the panty shots, the action, the comedy, the sexual intervention, or just simply trying to figure out who in the world is that bus driver guy.

If its the first one, you'll find none in this story. Have fun traversing R+V fanfics till you find one. If its the second one then your in luck, there's going to be lots of gory violence and deaths. Don't even get me started on the third because you know as much as I do every two or three minutes of an entire R+V episode there's a somewhat sexual scene. Why in the world wouldn't there be any in this story? If its the last one, I'm afraid I don't know either as if anyone knows who that mysterious man is, kinda creepy.

Anyways, I'm introducing a new half monster half human character that will cross paths later on in the story. You may wonder, does he get panty shots and attraction from girls? I think not, for he is a half human, half zeno alien monster. Actually, eh.. Well why the hell not? Panty shots from Gin and sexual arousal for everyone.

This is just the introduction chapter. The story will be ready as soon as Ch.1-30, yes I did say 30 because I love long lasting fanfiction stories that are epic. Again, you are just reading the introduction chapter, this is not the actual chapter 1.

_**Oh, haha, how could I forget. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rosario Vampire characters, names, titles, places, friends, voice actors, episodes, manga, seasons, a rosary, a succubus, a snow bunny, Gin's camera, Dark Lords, Alucard, Monster World, Human World, panty shots, copyrights, investments, edits, Getting Hit By Biycicles In The Middle Of A Graveyard Insurance, Shuzen's Castle, Yokai Academy, or the Cigar in the Bus Drivers mouth. I think you get my point. **_

_**If your a overzealous literate then you are not welcomed here. Turn back now so I can avoid busting your nut over a story your mind can't comprehend. **_

_**Some chapters are short so don't fret. **_

_**(Warning)**_

* * *

_**Rated M for gore, language, and violence.**_

_**A Lemon is in a complex debate.**_

_**Almost every chapter will have to be revamped at some point. **_

_**New character will be introduced sometime in the story. **_

_**Please be patient for future chapters, understand that this is a slow developing story.**_

_**If you have any (Logical) questions, feel free to message me. **_

_**Again, no Overzealous Literates.. Yes, you have been categorized**__**.. Deal with it.**_

* * *

_**(User Friendly Advice)**_

_**Noticed any misleads or errors in character dialogue? Please report them in a message, not a review.**_

_**I'm glad you've taken your time reading this story.**_

_**I'm also working on a system within the story so other users can PM me their inputs or comments to be added along a sideline in the story. PM me if you have further questions about this.**_

** (Story Legend) – Got IQ?**

** Speech: ''Hello, I'm Tsukune Aono.'' Said Tsukune.**

** Thought: (This lesson took five seconds! WEEEEEEEE!) - Bat**

_**Storyboard**_

Fairy Tale is back and plots quietly to take over the human world using a infectious monster serum. Tsukune's class at Yokai Academy graduates separating him from Moka and the others as he travels back to the endangered human world. Will he ever see Moka again? Will the humans and Just monsters be able to fight this menace by working together? New monster character included!

* * *

_**Chapter Overview – Just in case you forgot where you left off. **_

_**1-After Graduation**_

_**2-Separation**_

_**3-Old Adversary **_

_**4-Crippled**_

_**5-Together**_

_**6-Reaver**_

_**7-Together Just Cause**_

_**8-Friends**_

_**9-Chaos**_

_**10-Plan**_

_**11-Exchange Of Words**_

_**12-Ties**_

_**13-Duel**_

_**14-Crossing Knots**_

_**15-Order**_

_**16-Precious Time **_

_**17-Love And War**_

_**18-Presence**_

_**19-Air Raid**_

_**20-Divine Unities**_

_**21-Endgame **_

_**22-Quite Quiet**_

_**23-The Shadow Curtains**_

_**24-New Front**_

_**25-Heart?**_

_**26-Full Scale Assault**_

_**27-Full Scale Defense**_

_**27-Final Plan X**_

_**28-Chopping The Head Off The Dragon... Part 1**_

_**29-Chopping The Head Off The Snake... Part 2**_

_**30-Chopping The Head Off The Lion... Part 3**_

_**31-Between Two Worlds**_

_**(Update) 8-8-12 **_

_**Can't wait for the human world to be attack by Fairy Tale eh? **_

_**Firefights, explosions, people dying, and much more is under way.**_

_**In the mean time, we have to get the lovey dovey stuff out of the way first.**_

**_(Update) 8-15-12_**

**_A Delay Has Occurred. Story Publishing Will Continue As Soon As Able._**

**_(Update) 10-17-12_**

**_I know its been a long time and I'm proud to announce that new chapters will begin to be issued on 11/01/12, again I apologize for the wait. Reality is a bitch._**


	2. After Graduation

_**Rosario Vampire: WWM Chapter 1 of 30**_

_**Chapter 1-After Graduation**_

''Tsukune!'' Moka said as she quickly hugged him tight not wanting to let go. (GAH.. She.. hugs.. too tight, at least this is better then Kurumu's... speaking of which..) Seconds later, Kurumu jumped on him pushing Moka aside suffocating him with her breast.

''MMMMMMM!'' Tsukune gasped for air waving his arms wildly through the air.

''I can't believe this is our last day here, Tsukune! Take me with you, anywhere! Please!'' Kurumu said only squeezing tighter. Tsukune fell to the ground blue in the face. He got back up trying to regain consciousness.

''I know, I'm really going to miss you too Kurumu.'' Tsukune said with a gasp for breath. Moka gripped his wrist while staring down at the ground flushed in the face with her eyes half masted. ''Do you.. Can I.. Maybe visit you sometime Tsukune?'' Moka said with a shy motive.

''Moka? Of course, why not?'' Tsukune replied with a laugh. Moka smiled afterward. Mizore appeared out of nowhere as usual from the forest beside the bus stop.

''You could bring your snow bunny along too.'' Mizore said quietly. ''Honestly, nobody really hears what she says most of the time anyways, WEEEEEEEE!'' narrated a bat.

''No! Tsukune is mine and I'm the only one going with him!'' Kurumu said eager to win him over. Soon a bus arrived parking beside the others where many students are waiting to return to their home of origin in the monster world.

''Tsukune? Could I.. Could I drink your blood, one last time?'' Moka said as her face and his drew closer. ''What!? Haven't you fed off of him enough already you blood sucker!?'' Kurumu said yelling at Moka.

''I.. I'm sorry, but this is the last time I'll ever be able to.. taste your blood again.. Tsukune.'' Moka said as her mouth drew closer to his neck.

''WAAH!? Even on the last day!? Moka!? Guahh!'' Tsukune screamed yet again for the millionth time in Yokai Academy history.

''Hey kid, you ready to get up on outta here?'' The mysterious bus driver said as he pulled up opening the bus door with a cigar and a smirk on his face.

''Yeah..'' Tsukune says lumbering his way up the steps.

''I'm sorry, I just wanted to suck your blood one last time Tsukune'' Moka said disappointed she had hurt him once again.

''No its alright Moka'' Tsukune replied. (The smell of her pink hair had begun to dazzle me in a sweet haze, her pretty face, and that nice personality is something I may never see again) – Tsukune.

Moka felt hurt that he was leaving for the human world. She just had to do something so he wouldn't forget her. Moka rushed up the steps and kissed Tsukune, not only did they share blood but she wanted to share bodily fluids as well.

''Moka! You bit..'' Kurumu said as another bat flew by interjecting ''WEEEEEE.'' Moka ran off the bus embarrassed blushing as if she had more blood then before. Tsukune sat in the seat beside the bus driver on the right stunned. (Did she just... Kiss me?) - Tsukune.

The bus driver closed the bus door and pulled the bus into gear while Tsukune and Moka stared at each other from both sides of the window.

''Hey kid, what did you think about coming here? You know, to the monster world, Yokai Academy?'' The mysterious bus driver asked. Tsukune, still dazed came to the realization of his question and tried to think of something positive.

''Well, I had many friends here. I've learned many lessons and personalities. I'm going to miss this place.. and Moka.'' Tsukune replied. The bus driver's eyes glared up through the mirror and then back on the road. Another bat hits the windshield.

''WEEEEE, those eyes are scary! WEEE!'' Said the bat. The bus driver swipes him off the windshield with the wipers.

''You miss her don't you? That lady of the night.'' The bus driver asked another question once more. They had passed their the tunnel into the human world, Tsukune had already begun to feel at home once again.

''Yeah, I do..'' Tsukune replied. The bus approached his stop.

''Kid, if you ever need to visit the monster world'' He flips a card from his sleeve and hands it to Tsukune. ''Here's my card, just call but only during the school year. I'll pick you up along one of my routes ok kid''. He said.

(I took the card, I didn't know how I could repay him for offering his service but I'm definitely in his debt.) - Tsukune.

''Enjoy life while it lasts, but for you, kid you've got forever''.


	3. Separation

_**Rosario Vampire: WWM Chapter 2 of 30**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Separation**_

Shuzen Vampire Castle

Moka laid in her bed tossing and turning. ''Omote, why do you still worry about him?'' Inner Moka asked. Her questions echoed in outer Moka's mind. She tried blocking her inner self out. Eventually Inner Moka got to her and wouldn't let her sleep until she answered her questions.

''I miss him, I just want to leave this place and go to the human world, I need Tsukune'' She whispered. ''Omote.. Tsukune is gone, father would never allow you to go to the human world. Just.. let him go Omote'' Inner Moka didn't care much for Tsukune even though she had some feelings for him it just wasn't enough. Moka laid there upset, she just couldn't let go of him.

Tsukune's House

It was the morning after Tsukune returned home. He'd expect one of the girls to pop out of nowhere like last time, but fortunately this didn't happen. The light peered in though the glass door from the light blue sky while the reality of waking up in the human world had taken its toll on Tsukune, he felt sore. He was still laying in his bed swarmed with memories of Yokai Academy and Moka. Not only did he miss her, but he missed the entire adventure itself within the monster world. After rubbing his face he got up out of bed and walked inside the bathroom. Something strange but familiar shadowed him, there was just something he felt weird about. Tsukune looked up at the mirror and noticed his iris had formed a slit similar to Inner Moka, this startled him enough that he crushed his own toothbrush in a grip by accident. (GAH! I can't go downstairs looking like this! The lock must be breaking again! No wonder I feel so strong.. And thirsty..) - Tsukune.

''Tsukune! Breakfast will be ready soon! Come downstairs.'' Tsukune's mother said from the bottom of the staircase. He quickly osculated back and forth in panic trying to figure out a plan. Suddenly a rock bounced off the window, He rushed to the window peering down to see who it was. ''Ruby! What are you doing here?'' He looked around to see if anyone was watching.

''Tsukune! You need to come back to the monster world'' Ruby replied from below.''Your lock is breaking again and the board chairman wants to see you.''(Mikogami) – Ruby.

Tsukune's mother called for him again. ''The lock..'' (So that must be why I felt sore.. That vampire blood still courses through my veins) – Tsukune.

Yokai Academy Chairman's Office

2 Hours Before..

In the directors room stood the chairman, Ruby, and the mysterious bus driver. Most of the students and staff had already left returning back to their place of origin within the monster world. The chairman seemed troubled by something.

''And what of the holy lock?'' Mikogami said to the bus driver along with Ruby.

''I sensed demonic energy radiating off the kid unlike before, its loosing grip on the kid's vampire blood and his body'' The Bus Driver said. The chairman turns his attention to Ruby. She had no idea Tsukune's holy lock was once again breaking.

''Collect Tsukune for me, apparently we have to create a better holy lock that will further suppress his..'' Before he could finish, all the windows shattered from a large explosion within the academy. They quickly rushed to the balcony through all the broken glass and smoke to see what happened. Flames erupted from below and engulfed the whole school.

''Eh, trouble..'' The Bus Driver said as they backed away from the windows.

''Chairman?'' Ruby said with warning as the flames began to breach the office door. A strange laughter echoed through the smoke and fire.

''Ruby! Use your teleportation, get us out of here!'' Mikogami commanded.

''Give me a minute!'' Ruby said. (Who could possibly create so much heat! She Thought)-Ruby.

She lifted her hands with her staff towards the ceiling conjuring a pentagram aura around her. The bus driver and the chairman rushed over to her avoiding the embers. With a burst of intense flames, Kuyo destroys the door leading into the office.

''Hahaha! Burn Yokai Academy! Burn!'' Kuyo said with a evil tone. He looked around and saw that the office is empty. Pillars and support beams begun to fall through the floor and walls as the flame melted it away.''Dammit! Kahlua said they would be here!'' He quickly vanished back into the flames and out escaping the death trap he had made currently destroying the academy.

Ruby and the other two gentlemen teleported back to the dimensional tunnel next to the bus where the mysterious bus driver had parked earlier.

''This is gonna cost us a lot to rebuild it this time..'' Said the Bus Driver.

''Not again.. Ugh.. Who set the school on fire?'' Ruby looked around but saw nobody in the forest or along the vivid paths leading from the school.

''Forget about the academy for right now, Ruby, go to the human world and find Tsukune Aono.'' Mikogami said. The mysterious bus driver went inside the bus to start it up while Ruby stood clueless about the current situation.

''What about the two of you? Where will you go?'' She begins to cast her teleportation spell.

''We will seek shelter and audience with Issa Shuzen..'' Mikogami replied. The bus driver got one of the surviving buses to start. Mikogami steps inside the bus leaving Ruby alone to finish conjuring her spell to teleport to the human world.

''Gasp! Moka's father!?'' Ruby's spell was almost complete, she suddenly disappeared.

''Well, shes a bit cranky but I got her working, we have just enough gas to make it to that castle. Last time I checked, the castle was on the northern side of this world about a few miles from here if we take the tunnel.'' The Bus Driver said sitting in the drivers seat lighting a cigar.

''Drive..'' Said Mikogami as the bus turned away from the school and drove past the other damaged buses into the dark tunnel.

''Who do you think did it?'' The Bus Driver asked. The chairman gave him a glance. ''Fairy Tale?'' Mikogami nodded and looked away.

''Hell, they just don't know when to give up'' he replied.


	4. Old Adversary

_**Rosario Vampire: WWM Chapter 3 of 30**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Old Adversary**_

During senior year, Fairy Tale had begun recruiting enemies of Tsukune and Moka in secret. Of course, throughout the year there were plenty of anti-schoolers and monsters wanting to kill them. Who would be be the perfect monster to recruit than one with vengeance after being defeated by Inner Moka? Some monsters just don't know when to quit. In the end.. You reap what you sow.

Fairy Tale's secret operations base...

''Is the serum complete?'' The Masked King asked. The mysterious monster's presence on the screen filled the control center causing a nervous tick to all who were inside.

''It will be soon, commander..'' Gyokuro repiled.

''I want it sooner.. Gyokuro.. I want these vermin to tread in fear and be drenched in blood! For the human world rightfully belongs to us!'' Masked King commanded. Some of the operators doubted this serum would work. ''If my word isn't very convincing than maybe this will turn some heads.. Hahahaha'' Masked King said with a psychotic tone. Another screen popped up showing a little boy and a man trapped in a holding pen; The audio came through.

''Don't worry, I'll get you out of here.'' The man said to the little boy who stood next to him scared.

''Use the prototype serum on the man...'' Masked King commanded to the scientists through the video feed. A needle filled with the monster serum was shot at the man. The little boy backed off from the man and ran into the corner of the holding pen screaming.

''Hahaha, look at the tiny rat run! Now for the grand finale!'' The man pulled the needle from his arm and began to panic as the serum transformed him into a reconstructed large muscular flesh hungry monster known as a Gore. It turned around towards the boy within the holding pen and ripped him limb by limb tearing his body apart while feeding on his skin and organs as blood splattered all over the pen. This stunned and frightened everyone who witnessed the video feed. ''Anyone who stands in my way or disobeys any order will be fed to a Gore, do I make myself perfectly clear? I want the final serum formula finished today! Not tomorrow! Get it done now... commander..'' Masked King said with a forceful and vile attitude. His screen disappeared from the control center.

''That wasn't much of a overkill or fun. I would of roasted the kid alive first so that thing could enjoy a cooked meal.'' Kuyo said with sarcasm.

''Now is not the time for jokes or stupidity Kuyo, did you burn Yokai Academy down?'' Gyokuro asked wondering if he had captured Mikogami.

''I did, too bad nobody was there to burn, Kahlua said the chairman would be there, but unfortunately he wasn't.'' Kuyo replied.

''That's because that witch aided them in their escape.'' Xia-Long Miao said approaching from outside the control center panel of doors.

''Miao? Of course, it must have been the women who calls herself Ruby.'' Said Gyokuro diverting her attention to Miao in her chair.

''Well, when the serum is complete we will begin stockpiling and mass reproducing it so our operation can begin.'' Gyokuro added.

''Where will we unleash this serum first.. commander?'' Kuyo asked with a intimidating smile.

''Tokyo, then Shanghai, afterward we will spread it across the middle east and towards the west. This serum will spread across the globe rapidly turning the human world into our paradise.'' Replied Gyokuro.

''Why most of Asia first? Why not Europe?'' Kuyo asked. Gyokuro spins around to divert her attention to Kuyo who was fiddling around the control center monitors.

''Because the Masked King wants China and Japan in his grip first, then he can move against the more menacing countries such as the United States and the United Kingdom. These human countries won't go down without a fight and that's where the monster serum comes in.'' Gyokuro explained.

''Wonderful, what about us?'' Miao asked.

''We, as in you and every division leader will be either causing mass global panic in the human world or causing panic in the monster world. Both worlds need to be shaken, we don't want anyone able to stand up to us. Now if there's anymore questions then I'd advise you to shut up and just be patient.'' replied Gyokuro.

Kuyo replays the video from earlier over and over again on one of the computer screens gorging himself in laughter every time the kid became mutilated.


	5. Crippled

_**Rosario Vampire: WWM Chapter 4 of 30**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Crippled **_

Flashes from a camera quickly flickered from above the rooftops upon one of the buildings in the monster city. Gin continued his quest for a massive collection of panty shots. ''Oh yeah, yes.. yes.. just a little bit more..'' The girl he had been spying on closed the blinds unaware of his camera scope flickering in the sun. ''Dammit!'' Gin moved to another location on the roof to find another women to spy on.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were below in the market place searching though clothing and novelties. Yukari happened to notice Gin on top of the roof of a building above them.

''Whats Gin doing?''She asked. Beside her, Kurumu put back the pair of bras she was examining and looked up noticing Gin too.

''Probably being a pervert taking more photos of girls!'' Kurumu said looking at Mizore to see if she notices Gin too.

''Hehehe, I got something for him.'' Yukari begins summoning a pot to fall on his head.

Gin turns the camera and spots something strange. A group of men in hoods and dark clothing arrived in the middle of the market. One nodded to the others and the rest proceeded to their assigned spots. He takes a few pictures of the mysterious group. Focusing the camera to the max, Gin spots Kuyo's face partially hidden as the wind blows through the tip of his hood giving Gin a chill down his spine.

''Oh no, Kurumu is down there! And so is Yukari and Mizore!'' Gin panics. Kuyo lifts his hands to the sky and pillars of flame begin to rise all around the market setting everything on fire and destroying nearby buildings. Kurumu notices along with the rest of the group and they run for cover behind a adjacent building beside the one Gin is on. After taking tons of shots of all the Fairy Tale agents causing havoc in the market, Gin rushes to the side of the building where he saw the group run down the alleyway toward the building beside him.''Kurumu! All of you! Run! Its Kuyo again!'' Gin yelled.

Kuyo directed his attention toward the building with Gin. ''Utoh..'' Gin looked over the edge towards the market place and saw a pillar of flame before him.

''Enjoying the view Gin?'' Kuyo yelled from below with laughter. ''Here, let me help you..'' The molten pillar crushed the building he was on causing him to fall through to the bottom floor. Seconds later he lifted himself up through the falling debris and embers, bruised and wounded in his arm.

''Gin! Oh no..'' Kurumu rapidly went from being annoyed with him to being worried. Gin busts through one of the damaged doors leading outside with his waning strength and falls on all fours trying to regain his breath from all the smoke. The group rushes over to help him up. Kurumu lifts him up along with Mizore by his shoulders.

''Guh! Man that hurts, what a dick.'' Gin held his wound as they struggled to walk him out of the market district. Yukari spotted an agent from behind ready to attacked them. She pulls out her wand covering the group by creating a barrier in front of the agent in black.

''Hahaha, you think that's going to stop me little girl? Think again.. for you are sharply mistaken!'' The agent spawned scimitar like blades from his arms and torso then and sliced through the barrier only hurting him a little. He returned with a laugh as he approached the group with killing intent. Mizore let go of Gin's shoulder and fired ice spikes at the agent only for her projectiles to be cut in half by the whirling blades, yet again another laugh.

Yukari spawned a pot to fall on his head. Sadly the pot only dazed him for a second and his approach increased in speed. Suddenly the wall beside him breaks and multiple fleshy tendrils pin the agent against the opposite wall. Another tendril rushed forward quickly slicing the agents head off with a swipe as if the tip of the tentacle was a scythe, killing him instantly. The unknown monster came into view of the group as he entered the alleyway to absorb the agent's biomass startling the group.

''Holy crap.. Did he just kill him?'' Said Gin as his face turned pale.

''Get out of here, all of you, this place is of now a war zone''. The strange man said. He looked similar to Hyakushiki, one of the assassins who attempt to kill Tsukune except he was in his zenomorphic form.

''Who are you!? Kurumu asked while trying to support Gin over her shoulder

''Now's not the time for questions, now run!'' He said again. A few more agents appeared down the alleyway. He turned his zenomorphic body toward the agents and screeched blaring his teeth and tendrils at them drilling fear into their advance as none of them would step forward. Another wall burst beside them and a giant beetle monster emerged ramming the group of agents into a nearby building pulverizing and crushing them into the ground. Mizore and Kurumu picked Gin back up followed by Yukari, they rushed out of the monster city full of screams, battle cries, and explosions. Smoke had filled the air and was visible from the Shuzen Family castle. More monsters appeared along the roads rushing past the group either running away from the cities or joining the fight. Openly attacking a city in the monster world was not easy.

''Kurumu.. put me down for a sec, I need to rest''. Gin said in pain.

Mizore let go of him as Kurumu sat him beside a tree. The roads became very busy as more smoke from neighboring cities appeared in the sky.

''What are we going to do!?'' Yukari said in a panic. The busy road only made her more nervous.

''I'm worried about Moka, we should head to her place. Maybe she'll let us stay?'' Kurumu said weighing their options.

''Do you think her father will let us in? Last time you all did that it turned out pretty bad with all your moms.'' Gin lifted himself up slowly leaning his back against the tree next to Kurumu. His shoulder met hers.

''I can't believe we made it out of there, who was that guy!?'' Yukari asked. Mizore sat on the side of the road watching the heavy traffic of monster civilians passerby.

''Not sure, whoever that was.. He is very powerful. He must be fighting back against whoever those hooded monsters are, especially that beetle guy.'' Replied Gin.

''Why didn't I just stay back and fight?'' Kurumu asked with wonder. The smoke began to blot out the sun.

''Kurumu.. Kuyo would have killed you, then what? The fight would have been all for nothing. I mean, didn't you see how many tails he has now? Sixteen. Listen, I don't want you going back there. We need.. I need you to help us get to that castle.'' Gin replied. Kurumu was so tempted to go back and fight. All of those monsters, women and children dieing in the cities, but what could you do single handily against a demigod of flame and all his subordinates? To cope with the stress, Kurumu closed her eyes and rested her head on Gin's shoulder making him tighten up while Yukari sat beside Mizore waiting and wondering when to leave for the castle.


	6. Together

_**Rosario Vampire: WWM Chapter 5 of 30**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – Together**_

Tsukune and Ruby arrive in the monster world through one of the dimensional tunnels. Towers of smoke funneled into the air from all around and the traffic became heavy.

''Why is there smoke everywhere?'' Tsukune asked as they walked down the road. Ruby wouldn't tell him where they were headed, at least not yet.

''I don't know, it wasn't like this when I left besides Yokai Academy.'' Replied Ruby. Tsukune looked at her worried.

''Yokai Academy? You mean the school is in trouble?'' One of the commuters accidentally bumps into him but regains their footing and continues on running.

''Yes, apparently someone set the school on fire. Now, we need to get out this traffic.'' Ruby conjured one of her teleportation spells to transport them to the Shuzen Castle. In a flash they arrived at the entrance, the bridge was down and the gate was open. It was mostly quiet here, away from the screams and traffic in the distance.

''Wait.. This is Moka's place, Shuzen Castle! But why here? What about the academy? Who burned it down?'' Tsukune quickly said throwing questions at Ruby.

''Tsukune, now just hold your questions. I don't know who set the school on fire.. Second, the chairman is residing here. Where else would be safer?'' Replied Ruby. The smoke got worse and the death toll continued to rise.

''I.. never mind.. sorry.'' He sighs as they approach the gate and pass across the bridge. ''At least I'll get to see Moka again.'' Tsukune said looking above examining the Victorian English styled windows and shingles in sight.

(Inside the castle)

''They're here..'' Mikogami said to Issa as they stood at the top of the staircase facing the door.

''How long is he going to stay?'' Issa said.

''I need him to stay for as long as possible. The holy lock he possesses is breaking, since your the rosary forging master..'' Issa Interjected. ''So, what your saying is, you want me to create another lock for Tsukune? Well, he can just suffer.'' Replied Issa. Mikogami turned to him.

''I've saved your skin plenty of times, its about time you returned the favor. Again, I'm asking you to help me create this lock so we don't have another ghoul incident.. that also included assistance last time from Fuhai, which he so kindly offered to help and save him.'' Replied Mikogami.

''Fine.. You've scratched my back, now.. I've got to do the same. But he will not sleep anywhere near my daughters.'' Issa said with a nervous tick dwelling in him. The double doors opened slowly, Ruby first then Tsukune second. ''Well well, if it isn't Mr Aono himself not encroaching on my property this time. So.. I hear your precious lock is breaking correct? I can already see Moka's power starting to bleed through you.'' Issa said. Mikogami looked at him as if Issa was being an ass towards Tsukune. (I don't appreciate his attitude towards our next greatest hero) – Mikogami.

''Mr Shuzen, about last time, I'm..'' Tsukune said but Issa interjected once more.

''Enough.. I understand, your intentions were right. Be lucky I gave Moka's hand to you. Any longer and I would of killed you mercilessly.'' Said Issa.

''Issa, please take Mr Aono to the place where you've forged the rosaries. I'll be with you in a moment to assist with the blueprints. We don't want Moka knowing he's here yet until we are positive he's under control.'' Mikogami said. Issa turned to Mikogami with a grin as if he was interrupting his position in the conversation, then turning back to Tsukune.

''Follow me.. And quickly.'' Issa said. Tsukune ran upstairs past Ruby and Mikogami following Issa whose hands were behind his back. They walked to the outer interior of the castle and came to a secret passage way underneath it. There's an outline of a door on one of the walls with a incantation on it requiring a special spell to be used. Issa mutters a few words activating the door and releasing the protective spell around it. The door swirls open revealing a staircase leading underground to a forge emitting blue flame and a few work benches with several bars of metal, candles, and tools.

Pieces and replications of failed attempts to create the rosaries were scattered along the shelves atop the work benches. ''Here, I will forge a new holy lock with the chairman. Understand one thing Tsukune, when I seal your power.. You will most definitely be vulnerable to enemies.'' Issa stated. Mikogami arrived down the staircase after sealing the door behind them. One of the bats took notice of their decent into the rosary workshop. (Telling Kokoa! WEEEEEEE!) - Batty.

''Like Moka, only you can pull the rosary off. This unfortunately will be the same for you. She will have to.. Eh.. Someone who cares for you and means you no harm will have to pull this new lock off from you.'' Said Mikogami as Issa started gathering materials to create a new holy lock.

''What kind of lock does he wear?'' Asked Issa looking over at Mikogami and then Tsukune. Tsukune raises his right arm revealing the lock as it dangles around with the light flickering from the candles in their eyes.

''Its design is simple, that's why its fragile. Start with the design of the lock, but make the core for the barrier bigger and more dense. After you've done that I will enchant the holy lock with the same aspects as these rosaries.'' Mikogami pointed to the mass collection of constructive rosary attempts along the shelves. ''Lastly, we'll seal the vampiric blood inside the lock relieving him of the burden.'' Stated Mikogami.

(Kokoa's Room)

''Kokoa! Tsukune is here! Hes inside the castle! Waahh.. Utoh..'' Batty said rushing through a crack in the door into the room only to see Kokoa was getting dressed. Kokoa turned around in fright.

''Bat.. buddy!'' She yelled with anger. The bat was launched out of the room toward the adjacent wall onto the floor. (Owww.. Kokoa's seemed bigger than last time.) -Batty. She slammed the door.

Issa had begun working on the new lock, Mikogami stood beside him assisting with enchantments and the needs for improvement. ''Whats with all the smoke outside?'' Tsukune asked. Mikogami turned around with a dire answer. At first he didn't wanna tell him who it was.

''Fairy Tale.. I sensed Kuyo when the school started to burn before we escaped.'' Replied Mikogami. Issa looked to the side taking note to their conversation, he was almost finished with the lock.

''Kuyo!? Fairy Tale? This doesn't add up, how's Kuyo involved in anything like that? Fairy Tale hasn't existed for a year now.'' Said Tsukune agitated. Issa finished the lock, putting away the rest of the tools he handed it over to Mikogami to enchant.

''There's a lot more to Fairy Tale than you think.. Mr Aono.'' Mikogami took it from his hands and spoke a few words to the holy lock before giving it to Tsukune. A rosary was engraved on the lock along with a heavier feel to it. He removed the original holy lock from his arm and replaced it with the new one. Suddenly Tsukune felt human again, his eyes returned to normal along with his strength.

Moka walked pass the secret passageway without notice. She was depressed and no matter what Inner Moka said trying to help her let go, she just couldn't. The secret passageway opened, Moka taking notice to it turns around and saw Tsukune along with Issa and the chairman emerge.

''Tsukune!'' Moka said running to him.

''Moka!'' Tsukune turned around and hugged her only increasing Issa's aggravation. She held on tight, tears began to slide down her pale face from her closed eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

''Miss Akashiya.. I believe we have somethings to dicuss.'' Mikogami said. (Gah... her breasts are pressing too hard.. At least not as bad as Kurumu) – Tsukune.


	7. Reaver

_**Rosario Vampire: WWM Chapter 6 of 30**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Reaver**_

Fairy Tale Secret Super Sky Fortress - Atituari Sunder

Kahlua and Gyokuro stood at the bridge window looking out into the dark blue. Behind them were several officers maintaining operations in a control hub. Fairy Tale's sky fortress Atituari Sunder is a massive super class sky fortress compared to the floating garden. Amazingly, it's equipped with a stealth drive and lined with anti air batteries. The bridge is a dome atop a tower centered in the middle of the ship raised above the other support structures surrounding it giving a wider aerial view of direction and coordination. Atiturai had been immobilized and hidden for years.

''All serum shipments are accounted for ma'am. All boarding human world divisions are organized and ready.'' Said one of the officers. Atituari had passed through a warp from the city of which Kuyo had begun to burn within monster world to the human world. The base moved in stealth across the Atlantic toward North America. Several smaller sky fortresses arrived from the warp along with support blimps. They started spreading across the world high above civilization to major cities.

NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense Command)

In orbit a satellite started picking up strange signals and unknown movement from below.

**Transmitting**...

**(August/08/12).../EasternPacificTime/..PM.../12:39/...RelayingInformation...**

**IP.. Dectected..SendingData...Display..././.../.../.../../.././././.../../...**

**Registering...**

**Uploading...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Transmission/Sent...**

The Next Day...

White House... United States Of America..

''We received Intel on unknown movements within the atmosphere from satellite ZX-9 approximately 12:39 as of yesterday. Mr President?'' Stated NORAD Coordinator through a secret communications link.

''Can you identify what it is?'' Asked President Henry. The president stood in the White House along with many other high ranking officials talking to the Coordinator through a TV screen. Beside him was General Otis followed by Colonel Harkard. The skies were clear and the country continued its daily chore as usual.

''Unfortunately not yet, some of our scientist believe it could be phantoms on radar or disturbances within the atmosphere. Whatever the case sir, we're looking into it.'' NORAD Coordinator replied. General Otis turned to President Henry.

''Isn't it just strange how these so called 'phantoms' are hovering over every major city around the globe? If the public knew about this...'' Said Colonel Harkard. General Otis interjected. ''They won't, Mr President, we shouldn't let this go public.''

''Whatever this unknown disturbance is, we won't say a word until we figure out what it is first. General, I want you to send a recon drone to Manhattan, unarmed of course Have the operator fly it to the spot of the disturbance.'' President Henry said.

''Yes Mr President, I'll have the drone in New York airspace in thirty''. Replied General Otis, he left the room. The metallic doors shut sealing the room once again.

''I want the DEFCON at four. Something doesn't feel right and the other countries are unaware of the situation.'' President Henry said.

''If I may, wouldn't you think lowering the DEFCON is a bit on the edge?'' Asked Colonel Harkard.

''Colonel, I want this country to be prepared just in case this report doesn't go well as we hoped.'' Replied President Henry.

''Yes, nothing more sir.'' Colonel Harkard said.

Thirty Minutes Later..

Secret Airforce Base.

''Approaching destination. Hey sir, what are we looking for?'' UAV operator asked. The predator drone flew smoothly above the skyscrapers through the clouds, nobody noticed the drone in the sky.

''Don't worry about it lieutenant, just keep flying.'' Said General Otis. As the drone approached the spot of the disturbance a translucent outline of the unknown sky fortress could be seen.

''What the hell is that!?'' The UAV operator yelled noticing the giant sky fortress partially cloaked. Two AA turbo batteries spun around towards the predator drone and fired at it. The flak seemed to very inaccurate as the operator panicked trying to outmaneuver it. Suddenly the sky fortress revealed itself and a radar dish placed near its observation deck let out a EMP knocking the drone offline while causing a blackout to the city below its radius.

''Sir the drone went offline! What the fuck is that thing!?'' UAV Operator said panicking.

''Christ.. Calm down, I'm gonna get the Pentagon on the line, dammit.. electronics are out!'' Said General Otis. The entire base along with the whole east coast was without power. Houses became dark, even emergency generators for hospitals and government buildings went out. Soon, thunderstorms developed shrouding the sky fortresses from view as they knocked out the power of major cities around the world.

White House...

''Mr President sir, we need to move you to safety!'' One of the secret service agents said. Quickly the agents escorted him to another part of the building where a bunker had been previously built long ago.

''Where are we going!? Whats happening!?'' President Henry asked caught in the dementia of everyone else rushing about. The agents took him to a secluded and secured spot under the White House. Afterward they suddenly vanished into thin air as if they were ethereal puppets.

''So, your the president right? Hopefully I got the right guy this time. Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you.. completely opposite from that actually.'' Fuhai said as he appeared from the shadows deep within the quiet room.

''Yes, what do you mean? Who are you!?'' President Henry asked with anger. Fuhai opened a portal beside him leaving the president's face pale.

''Don't worry who I am for now. Listen to what I'm about to tell you. In about three minutes an entire team of monsters will descend and kill everyone here, your the main target. I'm giving you a chance to escape so that we may meet in the future to further quarrel this invasion. The portal will take you directly to one of your military bases, can't quite recall any names.'' Explained Fuhai.

''Invasion!? How do you know this? The White House has trained sentries on premises at all times. There's no way a couple of freaks are going to get in here!'' President Henry Said. Screams and laughter could be heard from above. Gun fire came to a halt and blood stained the halls, ceilings, and windows. Henry looked up at the ceiling as the screams and yelling gave him a chill down the spine.

''Lets just say I have ears everywhere, now go through the portal! Unfortunately I cannot follow, I must go elsewhere.'' Fuhai said. Monstrous and ghastly noises drew closer to the secured room in the bunker. Someone banged on the door screaming to be let in. Shortly after the loud boast.. the same Gore that had killed the child mutilated him too as it bashed his skull against the steel plates causing blood to gush and drip to the ground. Afterward the Gore ripped his spine out and ate out his flesh as if he was a meatless turkey.

Atituari Sunder..

''Kahlua.. Have you killed their leader yet?'' Gyokuro asked.

''No, please! Don't kill Meehh... Ukkk..!'' One of the staff members screamed in agony as Kahlua and Akua slaughtered every staff member and guard including him in half as if they were in their way between them and the corridor leading to the bunker door.

''Not yet, they've seem to have him locked in a steel box... Too bad there's only one way in and one way out. Akua? Would you help me? This door seems to be a bit to thick.'' Kahlua replied. Wielding the power of Jigen-tou, Akua used her hands to destroy the steel door in their path. As soon as the rubble and smoke cleared there was nobody to be found.

Monster World.. Yokai Academy...

''The academy has been burned to ashes.. commander, hows the slaughter in the human world?'' Asked Kuyo. Several agents including him of Fairy Tale searched the basement underneath the academy for the rosario that had survived the scourging heat.

''Everything is going according to plan Kuyo. Have you found the rosary?'' Gyokuro asked. It wasn't long before the military around the world began working on a plan to destroy the sky fortresses, sadly its not so simple.

''Yes. Now to remove it, let the fun begin..'' Kuyo removes the rosary and crushes it in his hands. The barrier in their sky starts to crack.

Monster Resistance Operations Base..

''Commander Sigmund! The barrier!'' Said Drinler. Drinler is a black gigantic monster beetle armed with five horns and plating, he is also second in command of the resistance. Sigmund is a new X super class monster, an alien/human hybrid. His role is commander of the resistance as he is the strongest monster out of the entire group.

''Ambitious are we?'' He said to the shattering sky. ''Drinler, ready our resistance group, we're retaking the city square.'' Replied Sigmund. The barrier continued to fall, the human world was becoming more visible and clear.

''Fairy Tale agents swarm that district, all their strength resides there in this city.'' Said Drinler. Sigmund continues down the street as the rest of the monsters gathered around. He smiled revealing sharp deadly teeth from his zenomorphic side as the wind blew through his pitch black hair.

''Not for long, besides.. I could use a meal right about now.'' Replied Sigmund. Everyone followed him out from the shelter of their base to the empty streets across from the district.

''Enemies are approaching.. Take them out before they reach the square!'' One Fairy Tale Agent said. Noticing them with his own monster ability for farsighted vision. One moment he saw Sigmund leading the group as if they were one enormous angry mob, the next he disappeared. A tentacle from the sewer pipe arose quietly from behind the agent and punctured his body absorbing his biomass. His blood drained down his corpse; Other agents finally took notice but were suddenly ambushed by groups of angry resistance members as they tore them apart. One by one the agents fell, their powers were outmatched against Sigmund leading the charge. Some agents tried to retreat, but were strung up by tendrils and reeled back in the square to be consumed.

Shortly the resistance had taken over the entire city. Sigmund along with Drinler discovered through letters on the agents that some monster civilians were abducted in cages and taken into captivity.


End file.
